Currently, methods for color display in a liquid crystal display apparatus include a red (R), green (G) and blue (B) filter layer display method and a color field-sequential display method.
For the liquid crystal display apparatus using the RGB filter layer display method, each pixel is divided into three RGB sub-pixels, and a filter layer of the corresponding color is provided for each sub-pixel, and light emitted by a backlight is transmitted to the RGB filter layer through a liquid crystal layer, thereby forming a color image.
For the liquid crystal display apparatus using the field-sequential display method, an RGB color LED lamp is arranged in each pixel cell, rather than the pixel cell is decomposed into three RGB sub-pixels, resulting in that liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the pixel cell are controlled to deflect a predetermined angle in a time-sharing mode, and the RGB color LED lamp is controlled to emit trichromatic light R, G and B in the time-sharing mode through the liquid crystal layer, so that the corresponding color value is displayed in a frame for the pixel cell.
In the field-sequential display method, no color filter layer is needed to be arranged, but only a backlight is used as a color providing source. However, since the RGB color LED lamp in the backlight is needed to keep switching, the life of the LED lamp is greatly reduced, and if the LED lamp is damaged and cannot emit light, the performance of the display apparatus is greatly influenced.